Hybrid
by pikajow
Summary: Continuing from Monster, Ichigo and Grimm are together, and an idea sparks a change in their world of supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Hybrid**

 **Summary: Continuing from Monster, Ichigo and Grimm are together, and an idea sparks a change in their world of supernatural.**

 **Author's note: The idea was given to me by Sakurahan!**

 **Chapter 1**

When Ichigo woke up, he was alone. It wouldn't have usually bothered him though, it wasn't like anybody would actually want to be near a monster like himself. A blood sucking, sex addicted disgusting beast. But, just last year he had found somebody who wanted to be near him. The person was overly clingy and annoying, but Ichigo had learned to love that person with what little soul he had left. It wasn't everyday somebody actually fell for an angel of death. Let alone meet one.

The lack of body heat from his partner did bother him though. Grimmjow wasn't one to leave Ichigo alone for longer than a millisecond. Hell, if the door wasn't locked, Grimmjow would probably stand there as he took a shit. It was disturbing, but Ichigo didn't know how much he would miss that presence once it was gone. He didn't get up despite his alarm, merely sniffing the air for any fresh tracks of where Grimmjow was.

Surprisingly he was in the kitchen, but there was somebody else in there with him. Ichigo was up in a second, containing his horns and wings as his territorial urges tried to consume him.

Nobody was allowed near what was his.

Ignoring the fact that he was wearing nothing but boxers, Ichigo walked to the kitchen, frowning when he saw a red haired man standing in his kitchen. Grimmjow was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in his hand. The man looked over, and Ichigo almost had the urge to kill him.

"That's not funny Shinji." Standing in front of him was the possessed body of his ex combat partner, the poor cat demon under Shinji's spell. The usually angered features twisted into a smile, Shinji's signature creepy grin showing through.

"What, he wanted to know how it felt." Ichigo rolled his eyes, sniffing the air. Renji no longer smelled like a garbage cat, but was currently drenched in another woman's scent. From the pungent smell he gave off, he had fornicated with a mortal before Shinji took over.

"He's married now, did you know that?" Ichigo merely shrugged, relaxing back when arms encased him. Grimmjow kissed his neck, his eyes drifting to Shinji. He must have said something stupid telepathically because Shinji rolled his eyes, putting down his cup of coffee.

"Ichigo, can you shift genders as a half breed?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, wondering how this topic came to the surface. Shinji was still a little apprehensive around Grimm for being an angel, but for them to hold a conversation long enough to configure up a question? It seemed like they had been talking for a while. Shinji looked to Grimmjow before he looked back to Ichigo, leaning against the counter.

"Well can you?"

Ichigo tried to keep his thoughts clean so they couldn't be heard, but he knew Shinji already knew his response.

"Yes."

Grimmjow grinned, extending his hand towards Shinji who angrily took out ten yen. Grimmjow pocketed the money, moving back to his seat with a triumphant grin. Ichigo was suddenly suspicious, looking to Shinji for answers. Shinji was never good at hiding secrets anyway.

"Yes I am," Shinji argued, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Ichigo rolled his eyes, wondering where this was going. Luckily he didn't have to wait long for a response.

"Grimmjow was looking up ancient mythology about our ancestors. When he found an incubus could change gender, he wondered if it applied to half-breeds. I said no, he said yes." Ichigo turned around, already disinterested. He did not want to know what was going to happen next.

"Crap you win." Ichigo tried not to curse Shinji for having the ability to read his mind, continuing on his way to his room. He jumped in the shower as Shinji and Grimmjow started to talk about ancient mythology, blocking out their voices. He didn't care about his ancestors, or their crappy history. He didn't even like himself, let alone his age old parents.

When he got out the shower Grimmjow was on the bed reading a book, obviously enthralled. Ichigo ignored him as he went about to find what he would wear to work that day, even though he had to wear the usual uniform. It was to help distract himself, but not from Grimmjow's questioning. He would actually like if Grimmjow asked him questions about himself.

As long as it wasn't about his ancestors, which all his questions would surely be.

"Have you ever thought of having kids? In all your years of living?" Ichigo's immediate answer was no, but he pretended to think about it. He had a long time to think about whether or not if he wanted kids, and he had thought of every scenario.

Plausible cause of death?

Other nosferatu.

Likely cause of death?

The Council.

Ichigo sighed, putting a shirt on the bed.

"No."

Ichigo heard Grimmjow's frown as he went back to the closet, his eyes looking to the window. The sun was just starting to go down, and he would have to go to work in two hours. He gasped when he was turned around and pushed against the wall, Grimmjow's eyes narrowed with determination.

"Let's have kids."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, wondering how Grimmjow thought he had control over the situation. He let him think he had control for a second though, resting back slightly and meeting Grimmjow's eyes.

"And if I let it happen, what would happen after I conceive?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow blinking in surprise. It was obvious he wasn't expecting that response, but he went with the flow.

"I would be there to raise our kids." Ichigo tried not laugh, knowing no father would be dumb enough to stay around the kids. Hybrid children killed the father, not out of anger, but for power. The mother was lucky if she left without any wounds. Ichigo didn't kill either of his parents because his nosferatu thirst was withheld by his incubus thirst. In the end, they neutralized each other. In the end his mother was killed by another nosferatu and their father they have yet to overpower. Doesn't mean Ichigo doesn't try every day to kill him.

"And the Council? Surely you have read about them in your books haven't you?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow frowning as he thought about it.

"We can find a safe house. Or you can try to hide your pregnancy until the sixth month of pregnancy and then we can go to a safe house. Or you can just have your friends keep an eye out." Ichigo had a feeling he hadn't thought this through.

"Safe houses are only for full breeds. I'm a half breed."

Grimmjow's eyes lit up, a smile touching his lips.

"Do you still have family? Technically, if you live in a demon infested territory, the Council can only interfere if the population count is above average." Ichigo frowned, mentally snapping his fingers.

Maybe he had thought it over.

"And if I don't want kids?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow's eyes becoming bright. Grimmjow thought he was getting close to cracking Ichigo open, but Ichigo was far from agreeing with this.

He was not going to look to his father for protection.

"I can persuade you. I am very good with persuasion." Ichigo turned his head away when Grimmjow leaned closer, his eyes closing when he felt his warm lips against his neck. Regular sex wasn't going to get him pregnant, but he would enjoy it either way.

Ichigo gasped when he was picked up, wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's waist. He felt his horns protrude from his head, his chest arching as his wings sprouted from his back.

Ichigo grunted when he was dropped rudely onto his feet, Grimmjow walking out of the closet. Ichigo was a shaking panting mess, his boxers suddenly very tight. He sighed, knowing what Grimmjow was doing. He was not going to give into this child's play.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow entering back into the room with one arm behind his back. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, Grimmjow swallowing thickly.

 _"Hachi pa, siya ya vo chi."_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, wondering what he had said. It was obviously in the demonic tongue, but just like human languages, there were different kinds. Ichigo was just about to leave but stopped when his body started to get hot, his eyes narrowing. Grimmjow activated his incubus thirst with mere words.

Grimmjow gasped when he was against the wall unexpectedly, Ichigo growling in anger. Playing with his soul was one thing. Ordering him around was another.

"Never speak those words around me again!" Grimmjow nodded with a choke, Ichigo dropping him to the ground. He willed away his true form, walking out of the closet. Grimmjow quickly went to his side, pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry," Grimmjow whispered, Ichigo trying to shake him off. For a long minute he tried to get free but he couldn't, eventually calming down and resting against Grimmjow.

"What did you say?" Ichigo finally asked, Grimmjow pulling him back till they reached the bed. Ichigo turned around in his embrace, pushing him down onto the sheets.

"I said I love you, so give me kids." Ichigo snorted, Grimmjow grabbing his ass.

"You want kids that bad?" Ichigo asked, Grimmjow pursing his lips.

"Ever since I was ten. It was hard since I was gay." Ichigo rolled his eyes, rolling off from Grimmjow who moved with him. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pecking his lips.

"The Council will kill them," Ichigo told him, Grimmjow looking into his eyes.

"I'll protect all of you, Ichigo. I promise."

Ichigo smiled, running his fingers through Grimmjow's blue locks. He sighed softly, wondering what it would be like to actually have kids. He would have liked to have a girl before he died, but since he could live until he was murdered, he thought he had a while. He pursed his lips, looking back to Grimmjow.

"We'll try only once. If I don't conceive, we are not trying again." Grimmjow grinned, kissing Ichigo's lips.

Grimmjow hoped Ichigo never learned the meaning of the words he had spoken. If he did, Grimmjow wouldn't even be given the chance to run.

 **Author's note: Hope you guys like this new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Do you remember what he said?" Ichigo frowned as he sat in front of his coffee, trying to think to the night before. He had to call into work sick because their session lasted longer than he had expected, and even though that was money down the drain, he couldn't find the strength to care.

Grimmjow was brutal.

Not that Ichigo didn't love every second of it.

"Stop thinking about that, tell me what he said." Ichigo looked back to Shinji, wondering why the fox demon read his mind if he didn't want to hear what he thought. Shinji merely smiled secretly, which in turn made Ichigo suspicious. But even so, he tried to think back to last night, closing his eyes as he tried to remember at least a word.

"I can't remember. All I remember was that it was in demonic tongue." Ichigo opened his eyes to see Shinji frowning, the blonde sitting back as he looked over Ichigo.

"Even if you couldn't remember I should have been able to see what had happened when he said it…" Shinji moved closer, looking Ichigo directly into the eye.

"I can't see a thing."

Ichigo frowned, already extremely suspicious. For a demon's memory to be erased took a powerful command. It seemed to be a command commonly used by angels, since Grimmjow managed to actually speak in tongues.

"The asshole commanded you Ichigo. And from what you told me, it seems like he commanded you to change your mind or something." Ichigo pursed his lips, his eyes flashing golden.

"He did what?" Ichigo growled, his temper boiling beneath the surface. It was one thing to want kids. Ichigo understood how bad Grimmjow wanted them and he didn't hate him or judge him on that matter. It was human instinct to want to reproduce.

But it was an entirely different thing when-

"Ichigo, I'm ho-…"

Grimmjow grunted when he was slammed against the door, Ichigo growling in anger as his horns sprouted from his head and his wings forced their way through his skin. Grimmjow gasped for breath when he was lifted from the ground by his throat, his eyes wide with fear as Ichigo's eye bore into his skull.

"I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo roared in his demonic voice, Grimmjow closing his eyes when Ichigo's hand tightened.

"I-It was Sh-Shinji's idea!" Grimmjow gasped, Ichigo's sudden onslaught of anger put out by disbelief. He looked over his shoulder to see Shinji was frozen with his coffee cup close to his lips, his eyes squinted with mirth and slight fear. Ichigo growled, dropping Grimmjow to the ground.

"You gave him the idea!" Ichigo roared, Shinji calmly putting down his cup of coffee. He stood up from his seat, taking a step back.

"I was just playing with him Ichi, I didn't think he would do it!" Ichigo tried to calm down, closing his eyes as he tried to will away his anger. If he fought Shinji now, they would surely take the entire building with them. The last thing Ichigo needed was to have to disappear off the face of the earth again, or worse, summon the Council. He took in a deep breath, willing away his demon heritage.

"Shinji, what did you tell him?"

For sure he wasn't going to die today, Shinji sat down and cleared his throat. Grimmjow ran from Ichigo's side to the table, acting as if it would save him from Ichigo's wrath.

"Well, when Grimmjow figured out you could change gender, he wondered if you would be open to having kids. I told him that no demon looked forward to having kids." Ichigo had to agree with that one. He had yet to meet a demon that actually wanted a kid. It was a rare few like his parents who took the risk.

"Well, Grimmjow wanted kids, and he found that if you manipulate an incubus or succubus with the mantra he used, he could get you to change your mind long enough for him to try. At first I was going to tell him no, since that would surely cause his death, but I just wanted to see if he would actually do it. The kid really wants children Ichi." Ichigo frowned as he stared at both Grimmjow and Shinji, wondering silently who he should kill first.

"I thought you told me he wouldn't get mad!" Grimmjow yelled at Shinji, Ichigo looking to his lover with a raised eyebrow. Shinji spoke for him.

"You never manipulate a demon, angel. If Ichigo wasn't dating you, he would have killed you before you finished the first word." Grimmjow frowned in anger and fright, Ichigo taking in a deep breath as he tried to stay calm. Grimmjow was obviously an idiot, but Shinji had just as big of a part in this as him. Ichigo rubbed his eyes, wondering why he didn't know this was going to happen. Whenever Shinji and Grimmjow talked, it never spelled out good news.

"Shinji, give him an idea like that again, and I'll make you wish you the council tortured you instead." Shinji nodded silently, knowing full when he had crossed a line. He left without a word, only a small wave. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, the blue haired man still in shock. Ichigo growled at him in warning, heading towards the bathroom to clean the blood off from his body.

"Ichigo I'm sorry!" Grimmjow yelled after him, Ichigo not even caring to look back. He would know if he conceived within the next few days, and if he didn't than he would forgive Grimmjow. But if he was…

Ichigo didn't know what he would do.

"Ichigo stop," Grimmjow said pitifully, Ichigo ignoring him. He shook his arm free when Grimmjow grabbed him, but Grimmjow was determined. Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's arm tight, pulling him back so he faced him. Ichigo lifted his fist to punch him, but Grimmjow caught it.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. I didn't know." Ichigo didn't say anything, his eyes narrowing in anger. He couldn't fight Shinji in this realm, but he sure as hell could kill Grimmjow in this one.

"You're a fucking idiot. What made you think you had any authority over my decisions?" Ichigo growled, Grimmjow pursing his lips as he leveled his stare with Ichigo's. For a long second they stared each other down, neither wanting to back down. But most likely out of fear for his life, Grimmjow looked away, taking in a deep breath and releasing it with a sigh.

"I know I don't understand much about your world Ichigo, but I wanted kids so bad. And not just with anyone, but with you." Grimmjow looked up from the ground, his eyes begging for an apology.

"All I ever wanted was to give you everything Ichigo. I just…"

Ichigo tried not to roll his eyes, trying to pull his arm free. Grimmjow pulled him closer, forcing their bodies together. Ichigo cursed his supernatural strength, holding back a growl of anger.

"Ichigo, listen to me for once will ya!" Ichigo looked to Grimmjow sharply, the sudden rise in his voice sending a chill down Ichigo's spine. Grimmjow's eyes searched his desperately, his hand tightening on his arm.

"Yeah I messed up, I'm sorry I commanded you. But for once can you just stop thinking of all the negatives of this! If you conceive, it'll be something beautiful that we created together! For fuck's sake Ichigo, stop thinking about hiding from the council and think about living for once!"

Ichigo couldn't speak.

He stood there silently, shocked that Grimmjow was actually serious about this. Grimmjow wanted kids so badly, and though Ichigo respected his choice, he couldn't believe how dense he was. He could never stop hiding from the council. He could never live outside the hellhole he was born into. And he could not think of their possible child as something beautiful.

Demons weren't meant to be beautiful. They were all disgusting, heartless creatures. Including himself.

"If life was that simple Grimm, I wouldn't be a demon."

Grimmjow parted his lips, but he didn't know how to respond. Ichigo tried to pull away again, but still Grimmjow wouldn't let him go. Ichigo looked into his lover's eyes, the blue irises usual determination dimmed. Instead there was a different emotion. And once again Ichigo wished he had killed him the day they had met.

"Please, Ichigo. Just this once."

Ichigo looked away from his lover, the pitiful eyes he was giving him making him angry. This was not something to lightly talk about, but it was no longer the commanding he was angry about. He was angry about the fact he started thinking about if their offspring would have Grimmjow's eyes. Ichigo refused to think about this, and he refused to believe this was good.

But…

If the council just didn't exist…

Would he want Grimmjow's child?

"You're sleeping on the couch for a month." Ichigo pulled away when Grimmjow's eyes lit up, the blue haired man hopping after him like a cat with a string ball.

"Is that a yes?! Will you keep it?" Grimmjow asked cheerfully, Ichigo walking into the bathroom but leaving the door open. Grimmjow would try to break it down if he didn't.

"I do not know if I have conceived," Ichigo told him, but that didn't stop the over sized man from throwing a fist in the air.

Ichigo took off his clothing silently as Grimmjow danced about, a little too excited about this for Ichigo's taste. Ichigo turned on the water, testing its warmth. He went to the mirror to check the blood on himself, gasping when a naked Grimmjow pushed him against the sink. He hadn't noticed when the baboon undressed, but the sudden contact of skin against skin was making Ichigo hungry in a number of ways.

Grimmjow turned him around, Ichigo gasping when he grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled it back. Grimmjow licked a long line from his collarbone to his jaw, lapping up blood. Ichigo was hard against him within seconds, Grimmjow pulling away to give Ichigo a wide shark like grin.

"Mine."

Ichigo tried not to whimper like he wanted to, Grimmjow kissing his throat. Ichigo was already starting to pant, his eyes closing as Grimmjow grinded his hips against his own. Ichigo pressed against him, silently asking for more. Grimmjow let go of his hair and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the shower. Ichigo followed like a puppet, letting himself be pulled into the hot spray of water. Grimmjow pushed him against the wall, Ichigo wrapping his legs around his waist when he was picked up.

Grimmjow kissed his lips; Ichigo moaning softly as he locked his ankles behind Grimmjow's back. Grimmjow reached a hand down and lined himself up, his eyes shifting to the blood stained water that flowed off from Ichigo's body.

Soon, he would have one of the few things he ever wanted. And he would be damned before the Council tried to take it away from him.

Grimmjow pushed inside, Ichigo arching with a moan of pain and pleasure. Grimmjow pushed in hard, breaking past the tight barrier that hid Ichigo's body. Ichigo scratched his back, his wings tearing from beneath his skin and his horns splitting through his flesh. Grimmjow stared at his demon in awe, Ichigo's lips parted in a silent cry.

Nobody would take this from him.

Grimmjow pushed in all the way roughly, rolling his hips when Ichigo cried out. Ichigo was shaking in his arms, his eyes closed tight as his body took the pain as pleasure. Grimmjow thrusted up into the warmth, and in turn Ichigo cried out in pleasure. Ichigo opened his eyes, his lips parted as he panted and moaned with each small thrust and roll. His eyes locked on Grimmjow's throat, the blue haired man moving his damp hair out of the way. He grunted when Ichigo bit down, his nails digging into Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo sucked greedily, Grimmjow growling through the pain as his thrusts increased with force and speed. Ichigo pulled away with a gasp, licking the wound so the blood could coagulate. Grimmjow grabbed him by the hair, Ichigo gasping when he was forced against the wall. Grimmjow didn't stop his thrusts as he licked the blood off from Ichigo's lips, the orange haired man whimpering in pleasure.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo whimpered, his wings flapping weakly and sending a bucket load of water onto the tile floor. Grimmjow let go of his hair and grabbed his ass, spreading Ichigo's ass cheeks to go deeper.

"Grimm!" Ichigo cried out, his claws digging into Grimmjow's hair. Ichigo screamed when Grimmjow bit down hard enough to make him bleed, cumming hard from the erotic play. Grimmjow grunted when his orgasm was tore from him along with a part of his soul, panting heavily as he watched the small trail of blood seep from the wound he gave Ichigo. They stayed like that for a long second, Ichigo panting as he stared up at the ceiling. Ichigo smirked when he thought of what happened earlier.

Shinji had probably wanted to know what their babies would look like.

 **Author's note: I'm on a roll now, but my muse is trying to take a vacation.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's note: I was supposed to post this on New Year's but it wasn't done. But it's still January so who cares!**

"Another?"

Gin smiled as he stared up at his partner, the brown haired man walking past his chair and to the bookshelf. Gin nodded, sitting back slightly as he plotted what to do to the breeding demon.

"An angel patrolling the perimeter said she felt the presence of a breeding hybrid. It seems the child has both angel and demon DNA from its unusual amount of power." Aizen sighed softly, opening a book and skimming through the pages. A breeding demon was never a good thing in this world, at least not for the humans they protected. It was an awkward exchange of power, since demons made up half of the general population.

But even so, a demon child was a threat to all other demons, humans, and angels. Let alone one that was a demon angel hybrid.

"Has the culprit been found?" Aizen asked, putting the book back to grab another. Gin shook his head, standing up from his seat to walk over to a human. The blind beings could not see such holy power, yet they swore that if they believed enough they would be watched over. Angels didn't watch over humans. They merely controlled the amount of demons that walked their planet. If anything, Gin would have loved to return to Olympus. But now was not the time for those thoughts.

"No, the demon is hid well. But, the angel was able to pinpoint where the demon might reside." Aizen hummed softly, stopping at a page in the book. He smirked softly, pointing to a sentence in the book.

"Our demon must be old then. It takes experience to hide from us." Gin agreed, hiding from them was nearly impossible. He sometimes wondered why the demons tried so hard. Hell was not really such a horrible place, it was no different than during the time of the Egyptians. Even so, the screaming of the slaved souls was a bit…

Disturbing.

"What of the angel?" Gin asked, Aizen closing the book and looking to his partner. Gin didn't bother to look back, inspecting the soul of the man he stood behind of. The poor thing was on a straight path to hell. Rape, murder, and adultery all tainted his once pure soul. What disgusting creatures humans were.

"The angel will be dealt with according to our laws. If he or she isn't tainted already." Gin smiled, reaching towards the man and touching his shoulder. The man froze before falling to the ground, his heart feebly trying to stabilize as he started to have a heart attack.

"Fun."

:::+:::

"Ichigo!" Ichigo dodged the kick to his face, punching his father in the gut and sending him spiraling into a wall. Grimmjow was frozen in shock as he looked to the down demon, Ichigo rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. The urge to kill his father while he was down was unbearable, but there were more important things than his instinctual urge to kill his father.

"Dad, this is not the time."

"It never is the time for you Ichigo," Karin replied, his little sister sitting on the couch. She was still too young to take on their father, but it doesn't mean she had never tried. She was left with a bloody nose and a broken arm, but their father was left without a lung and a broken leg. Because they healed so fast though, those injuries were put behind them.

"Don't be mean Karin, it's not easy for you either." Ichigo looked to Yuzu who came from the kitchen, a small smile on her face. She was the least violent of the trio, only fighting their father once. She was left nearly dead, but their father was left with nearly as much damage. To them though, this was normal and their father encouraged it.

"Wha-?" Grimmjow gasped, catching everybody's attention. Ichigo sighed, forgetting he had to tell Grimmjow about that.

"Demon children have a natural instinct to kill their fathers for their power. In rare cases, also the mother." Grimmjow looked to him in shock, a reaction Ichigo felt wasn't really necessary.

What else did he expect from demons?

"Who is he?" Karin asked rudely, never one to be so kind to strangers. Yuzu merely smiled, waiting for an introduction. His father separated himself from the wall, wiping the blood off of his face and looking to Grimmjow.

"Everybody this is Grimmjow, my boyfriend. Grimmjow, this is my family. On the couch is Karin, by the kitchen is Yuzu, and the buffoon is my father." Grimmjow swallowed thickly looking around the room full of demons. He wasn't sure he had seen so much in one area before, but that wasn't what made him feel so vulnerable. From the looks of it, they could each tear off his head without a blink. And his child would be the same.

He didn't think he would be so scared of demons until now.

"Why are you here loser?" Karin asked, his father standing up from his spot on the floor and rushing to his son's side.

"Did you miss the picture of your mother? Are you here to try and kill me again?" Ichigo punched his father in the face, irritated by his close proximity.

"No, I'm pregnant." Karin's eyes widened in disbelief, the clattering of a spoon hitting the ground heard throughout the room. Yuzu put a hand to her mouth, her eyes filled with worry. The sudden silence seemed to worry Grimmjow who took a step back, expecting something horrible to happen.

"Is he the father?" Yuzu asked, her finger pointed at Grimmjow. Ichigo nodded once, glancing towards Grimmjow who was taking slow steps back.

"There was an… accident and I conceived. I am here because now the council has realized I had bred." Isshin fixed his broken nose before sighing heavily, looking over Grimmjow who stared at him straight on, though fearfully.

"How did you two meet?" Yuzu asked, her eyes still full of worry even though she was trying to make the situation seem less horrible. Being a pregnant demon put them all in danger, but family stayed together, no matter what.

"He fed on me." Everybody looked to Grimmjow with a raised eyebrow, the blue haired man not realizing that feeding amongst demons was like sex. It put Ichigo in a very awkward situation, but his family seemed to understand that Grimmjow didn't know much of their ways.

"Okay… Interesting. So, are you hungry Grimmjow?" Yuzu asked, Grimmjow smiling softly and nodding. Yuzu led Grimmjow into the kitchen, Karin following after them silently. Isshin walked over to his son, Ichigo looking up to him with a frown. Isshin smiled softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay son. Love happens to the best of us." Ichigo rolled his eyes, sighing softly as he thought about what would probably happen next.

"I had thought I hadn't conceived after two days, but yesterday I threw up blood. It will only be a matter of time before I give birth." His father nodded, looking to the kitchen entrance.

"Grimmjow is an angel of death, isn't he?" Isshin asked, Ichigo nodding as he moved away from his father. He walked over to the window, peaking through the blinds. He looked up to the sky, looking for the dark clouds that signaled the Council was close. There weren't any so he tried to convince himself to calm down, looking back to his father.

"Shinji told me when he tried to sync their souls. I almost killed him, but an angel of death isn't part of the Council." Isshin nodded, knowing all to well about all of that stuff. His father sighed softly, looking to Ichigo's stomach.

"But now you can't escape," Isshin pointed out, Ichigo looking away from his old man to look back up to the sky.

"How did you and mom not get caught?" Ichigo asked, his father walking over to the couch and sitting down. He sighed heavily, looking to the picture he still had of his late wife. Ichigo followed his gaze, looking into the eyes of the one woman he loved.

"The safe houses wouldn't take us in. We were stranded in the middle of nowhere, and the Council was closing in faster than we could move." Ichigo looked to his father, his old man suddenly looking as old as the many millenniums he had lived. His father looked away from the photo to his son, his sunken eyes suddenly getting a glow of light.

"A man came to our aid. An angel of death, just like Grimmjow. Urahara Kisuke was his name back then. He knew he was an angel of death and had reincarnated three times. He protected us, shielding us from the Council." Ichigo vaguely wondered how that was possible, looking to the kitchen. He wondered if Grimmjow could do that, but the blue haired man just learned he was an angel of death.

"Grimmjow is too young to master such things, but Urahara can teach him. Stay here for the night and I'll do my best to put a protection spell on you before you leave in the morning." Ichigo nodded, leaving the room to head to the kitchen.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo stopped in his strides, his father coming to his side and putting a hand on his shoulder. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, the blue haired man watching Yuzu cook desert curiously.

"Be careful Ichigo. Don't let him command you again. Your demon will kill him next time." His father walked away, Ichigo standing there alone, looking at Grimmjow who made Yuzu and Karin laugh when he stole some of the frosting. Grimmjow looked up, giving Ichigo a wide smile. Ichigo gave him a small smile back, Grimmjow going back to watching Yuzu cook.

Would Ichigo enjoy taking his life like the others? Would he be able to after all they have been through?

:::+:::

"Are you sure?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo nodding as he laid down in bed after taking his shower. Ichigo sighed softly, Grimmjow coming over to the bed and laying over Ichigo. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck, looking up into his lover's eyes. Grimmjow's eyes held worry, but Ichigo knew it was only for his wellbeing and not Grimmjow's own. Ichigo pulled him closer, kissing his lips.

"This is interesting." Ichigo opened his eyes when Grimmjow basically jumped off from him like he had been burned, Ichigo sitting up and looking to Rukia and Renji who stood in the room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Ichigo growled, Renji shrugging while Rukia looked over Grimmjow.

"We did."

Ichigo's closet opened, a portal open inside. Ichigo tried not to lose his temper as his former comrades started to invade his room. There were Uryu, Kenpachi, Toshiro, Orihime, Shunsui, Shinji, Nnoitra, Yasutora, and Rangiku. Ichigo wanted to choke somebody, his privacy randomly invaded in the small room. Shinji grinned evilly, which told Ichigo he was the one to gather all of his comrades. Ichigo would kill him first.

"Do you ever think to pick up a phone?" Orihime asked with a pout, Ichigo frowning with an obvious answer of no.

"Who are all of these people?" Grimmjow asked, everybody looking to him. Ichigo got off from the bed, walking over to Grimmjow and standing by his side.

"They fought with me in the second war. And when it comes to the Council, we have been trying to destroy them for the past millennium." Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, his lips parting in shock and confusion.

"How old are you?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo raising an eyebrow. He was a lot older than the number Grimmjow was probably guessing, but it was not the time for that. Ichigo switched the subject, introducing Grimmjow to everybody. The only person who sized him up was Nnoitra, the tall man and Grimmjow becoming instant enemies because Grimmjow had sex with Ichigo before Nnoitra did.

Shinji beat up the oversized man for his thoughts, Orihime walking over to Ichigo and giving him a hug.

"We missed you," she whispered, pulling away to look to Grimmjow. Grimmjow looked to her with a raised eyebrow, wondering how the small girl could be a threat. What he didn't know was that Orihime was actually a human, but was possessed by a fox demon. The fox demon's original body died in the second war, so for now it stayed within Orihime until its body reincarnated again. Uryu was an angel who was tainted by Orihime, but even so he fought along side them. Yasutora was a half demon, the half-breed fighting alongside them to take revenge. The council slayed his family three hundred years ago and he's been after them since.

"We all came here to give you a piece of protection." Ichigo looked to Toshiro, the demon walking towards him and giving him a piece of ice. Ichigo expected it to melt but it didn't, the ice artic cold against his hand.

"Use it when you get cornered. It'll create a wall of ice that will protect you long enough for you to escape from any situation." Ichigo nodded, Toshiro leaving through the portal in his closet. Shunsui came next, giving him a cherry blossom.

"If you get hurt, put this in water and drink. It'll heal all of your wounds." Shunsui left through the portal, Ichigo putting the blossom on his bed next to the ice. Kenpachi came next, giving him a shard of metal.

"This is from your sword. When you command it, it'll become an even stronger weapon." Kenpachi left with that, Rangiku coming next.

"I can only give you this." Ichigo tried not to revolt when she kissed his cheek, Rangiku pulling away with a smile.

"When you are in danger, remember my kiss. A force unlike any other will protect you." Rangiku left with that, Rukia coming next. She gave him a uniform from their former battle, the old thing just the same.

"It'll hide your presence when you venture outside Urahara's care." Ichigo nodded, Rukia leaving with that. Renji came next, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll always be there. Call me when you need me." Ichigo nodded, Shinji and Nnoitra coming up to him as Renji left. Shinji spoke for both of them, giving Ichigo a wide grin.

"This is mostly my fault, but I promise I'll make it up to you next time I see you. Nnoitra and I can't stay close, Nnoitra's on the most wanted list of the Council. But take this." Shinji gave him a condom, Ichigo snorting softly in disgust and humor.

"I hate you," Ichigo told Shinji with a smirk, the blonde haired man giving him a hug.

"Hate you too."

Shinji and Nnoitra left, Ichigo looking to his last three friends. Orihime smiled, Uryu looking over Grimmjow with a frown while Yasutora stood silently.

"We're coming with you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A monster.

Aizen looked around the empty apartment, the smell of blood heavy on the floor. There was demon and angel blood alike, the disgusting smell angering the usual calm angel. The demon that had lived here had been a monster unlike any other. No demon would ever have the guts to kill an angel, especially one as powerful as the blood he smelt.

Aizen walked over to the barren table, a lonely cup of coffee left. His lips curled into a snarl, slapping the cup against the wall. Gin walked in casually, his nose twisting at the smell left behind.

"Keep your composure," Gin told him softly, walking over to the bedroom. He opened the door, the room barren as well. The horrible stench of demon and angel blood reeked from there, Gin running his nails down the wall. Sound waves echoed, uncovering the hidden body from the enchantment. The scout that had informed them of the breeding demon lay on the floor, her body dismembered.

"The monster."

Aizen walked over, his nostrils flaring at the smell of the fallen. He covered his mouth and nose, his eyes unable to leave the carcass of his comrade. Gin turned away, walking away from the gruesome scene. Aizen grabbed his arm, his angered eyes turning to his partner.

"Find the demon. Murder who ever you have to."

Gin smiled his fox like smile, pulling his arm free before walking towards the apartment entrance.

"Gladly."

Aizen looked back to his comrade, taking a step towards her body. He kneeled down, touching a hand to her dismembered arm. Her body dissipated into dust, a light rising from her ashes and to the sky.

"Sleep."

:::+:::

"Hello?" Ichigo walked into the store with a raised eyebrow, looking around at the normal looking things there. If he didn't know an angel resided here, he wouldn't have noticed the holy seals placed on the doors. It would have killed him, leaving only Grimmjow with the ability to open the door.

"A hybrid? How amusing." Ichigo dodged the staff that was thrown at him, kicking it to the wall and throwing an energy ball in the direction it came. It stopped mid air, the silence that reigned only interrupted by the lighting that flashed from the energy ball.

"I know this energy. You must be the son of Isshin." The energy ball dissipated, a man walking from the shadows.

Orihime and Uryu came to Ichigo's side, Yasutora powering up his demon arm. Ichigo frowned, a growl coming from deep inside his chest.

This man couldn't possibly be an angel of death. Ichigo could feel his power like he was an angel from the council, his eyes flashing golden.

"Wait!" Ichigo looked over his shoulder, Grimmjow sensing the homicidal intentions coming from everybody. He slowly walked forward, moving to stand in front of Ichigo. Ichigo would have thrown him and killed the angel, but he wanted to see what Grimmjow would do.

"Isshin told us to come here because you could help us." Urahara raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay." The man turned away, walking back into the darkness from where he came. Ichigo blinked, wondering what the hell just happened. He looked to Uryu who just frowned, shrugging a shoulder.

"Are you coming or not?" Urahara's voice kicked them into motion, the group following the man further into the shop.

"Like son like father. Getting pregnant in this time is not the smartest idea Ichigo," Urahara told him, Ichigo grunting as he kept his eyes on the shadow they followed. He wasn't going to tell him that it was purely against his wants, but the last thing he needed was for Grimmjow to try and convince him to keep it again. Most abortion clinics were run by demons, since angels were all about saving life and shit.

Ichigo didn't really care about life, but that was what was bred into him over the years. It wasn't like humans cherished the life they were given. Only until they almost die of course, but what's the point if you take it all for granted?

"Every room is angel detecting proof. The last thing I need is the council to take away my business." Ichigo rolled his eyes, but he slightly understood Urahara's plight. An angel of death wanted nothing to do with angels from above, neither demons from below. But on rare occasions an angel of death did favor a side.

Urahara probably chose demons because they didn't care to mess with an angel of death. The council would bully anybody to get answers.

Ichigo froze in his steps when it suddenly felt like he was stabbed in the stomach, his vision spinning as he fell to the floor. He started to shake, hands on him and voices echoing faintly in his head. He felt his true form break through, trying to attack what was hurting him. He couldn't though because there was no one physically attacking him, his growls of pain faintly heard in his own ears.

He thrashed and clawed, but all of a sudden hands held him down. Grimmjow was on top of him he could tell from the sudden flashes of blue, Ichigo's mind going into overdrive.

Grimmjow was hurting him.

 _Kill him…_

 _Tear him apart…_

Ichigo gasped when something suddenly stabbed his throat, the pain slowly dissipating. He fell onto the floor, panting heavily as his vision stubbornly tried to clear. He closed his eyes, trying to shake away his nosferatu's urge to murder. He felt like he had no control over his thoughts, the thought of blood splattering on the walls making him want to shake.

"Ichi…"

Ichigo frowned, the faint voice breaking through his clouded mind. Ichigo opened his eyes, sparks of blue bouncing around his vision.

"Ichigo!"

The sparks became a solid form; Ichigo panting as he stared up at Grimmjow's worried face. Ichigo frowned when he saw his bleeding arm, Grimmjow's pain rivaled by his worry it seemed. Ichigo parted his lips, turning over quickly and throwing Grimmjow against the wall. Ichigo threw up blood, his nosferatu growing angry with the loss of its food.

 _Kill him!_

Ichigo tried to control himself, his body shaking after he threw up all the blood he could. He looked to Grimmjow who looked at him in fear, Ichigo looking from him and down to the floor.

"When was the last time you fed?" Urahara asked, his voice calm despite everything that just happened. Ichigo shook his head slowly, willing away his true form. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning against the wall. Urahara came to stand in front of him, kneeling down with narrowed eyes.

"I gave you a shot of angel blood. It seems you have been starving yourself Ichigo." Ichigo focused on Urahara's face, the blonde haired man rising up to his full height.

"Feed on Grimmjow from now on. Your child needs angel blood, not human." Ichigo closed his eyes, his nosferatu calmed for now. Ichigo had stopped feeding from Grimmjow because he almost drained him, but he didn't think his hunger could get this bad.

"Your child is hungry. If you do not feed it Ichigo, it will eat you." Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, his friends leaving with Urahara to give him and Grimmjow some space. Ichigo looked to Grimmjow, the blue haired man looking to him with fear and worry. Ichigo felt like a junkie, his eyes closing as he bathed in the small feeding he was given.

"Ichigo…" A hand touched his face, Ichigo opening his eyes to see Grimmjow in front of him. Grimmjow picked him up bridal style, taking him to a separate room. Ichigo was laid down on a futon, his eyes opening when his shirt was unbuttoned.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked weakly, Grimmjow opening his shirt before taking off Ichigo's pants. Ichigo closed his eyes, his body too weak to care what would happen to him at that moment. He opened his eyes when a bare body pressed against him, Grimmjow kissing his lips. Ichigo raised a hand up, grabbing a handful of Grimmjow's hair. Grimmjow gasped when his head was pulled to the side, Ichigo rising up and licking his throat. Grimmjow grunted when he was bit, Ichigo pulling him closer.

Grimmjow groaned softly, Ichigo moaning against his throat as he drank greedily. Grimmjow closed his eyes, digging his nails into Ichigo's side. Ichigo pulled away after a long minute, licking the wound he had made. Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo gasping when his legs were spread. He arched when Grimmjow pushed into his body, covering his mouth with a hand to muffle his moan when Grimmjow started a brutal pace.

His incubus side enjoyed the pain like it was pleasure, Grimmjow leaning down and kissing Ichigo's bloodied lips.

Ichigo opened his eyes and pulled away from the kiss when Grimmjow hit his sweet spot, Grimmjow growling as he dug his nails into the floor. Ichigo moaned with each thrust, his body in heaven as both of his demons were fed. He felt his body heat up, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Grimmjow thrusted harder, his own body striving to give Ichigo everything he needed. He never knew why his fear of Ichigo always turned him on, or his aggression, but he was determined to make Ichigo never think twice of his hunger. Ichigo clawed Grimmjow's back, arching when he bit down on his neck. Ichigo came with a muffled scream, Grimmjow panting as he was milked of his orgasm. Their coupling had been messy and quick, but neither cared.

Ichigo fed from Grimmjow's blood once more before resting against the futon, Grimmjow falling down next to him. Ichigo felt tons better, albeit sore. His stomach calmed, the pain of his child's hunger driven away for now. Ichigo turned over onto his side, Grimmjow throwing an arm over his side. It wasn't like them to suddenly have sex in a stranger's house, but at that moment it didn't matter.

"How long does a demon pregnancy last?" Grimmjow asked, Ichigo closing his eyes as he tried to let himself sleep.

"Three weeks. Depending on the demon. For nosferatu it is three weeks, and for incubus it is two months. My pregnancy will last three weeks since I bend more towards nosferatu." Grimmjow hummed softly, running his fingers over Ichigo's stomach.

"Is that why I could already feel a bump?" Ichigo opened his eyes, sitting up and looking down to his stomach.

His stomach had already raised slightly, something that wasn't supposed to happen till next week. Ichigo frowned, touching a hand to his stomach. He felt a soft kick against it, Ichigo pulling his hand away.

Something was wrong.

His offspring was growing to fast.

"Hybrids are always unpredictable." Ichigo looked to the closed shoji, Urahara's shadow dancing off the frame. Ichigo wondered how long he had been standing there, Grimmjow pulling a blanket over their bodies.

"The more you feed, the faster your offspring will grow. It is possible for you to go into labor within next week." Ichigo parted his lips, Grimmjow rising up into a sitting position. Urahara walked away, Grimmjow looking to Ichigo who seemed lost in thought.

"I'm gonna be a daddy in a week?" He asked, obvious shock in his voice. Ichigo could understand. For humans, it was different. They carried their offspring for nine months, allowing both parents time to adjust to the fact that there was a baby on the way. For demons, you never had time to adjust. If they weren't born fast the council would find the parents before the baby could be born.

Ichigo sighed, lying back down. Grimmjow looked to his stressed mate, leaning down and kissing Ichigo's lips. Ichigo smiled softly, grabbing Grimmjow and pulling him over him again. If he never gets to see his baby, he would sure as hell spend as much time with Grimmjow as he could.

What they both didn't know was that Urahara had put an enchantment on the door, their loud noises of passion blocked from the outside world. The last thing the angel of death wanted to hear was a demon and angel have sex. Urahara shook his head as he drank some sake, Ichigo's friends sitting with him talking about what to do when the council arrives.

Ichigo was too much like his parents.

They were all crazy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Sir?" Aizen looked over his shoulder, looking to the angel that stood a few feet from him. Aizen looked back to the window he had been looking out from, his eyes searching the city for any ruckus that might signal his demon.

"What?" He responded, the angel standing behind him clearing his throat. Aizen looked to a particular house that swam with demons, his urge to murder more than ever.

"The Council members have found the murderer of Elizabeth. The demon has been contained. But it was not the breeder." Aizen frowned, turning around to face the demon. His white wings had a tinge of black in them, showing his thoughts to all those who saw them. Aizen looked back to the window, his hands clenching into the fists. There was no way a demon could hide this long from the council. Somebody was hiding it. But he would find it, and he would kill it with his bare hands.

"As for the breeder, the council members want to stall the search. They fear for their lives since the child will be part an-!" Aizen growled as he pinned the angel against the wall, the angels gray eyes staring into his own with fear.

"Their lives do not matter," Aizen growled, his eyes filled with insanity. He wouldn't allow for this to happen again. Three thousand years ago a demon woman had gotten pregnant. Aizen had been so close to finding her, so close to killing off the offspring. But she managed to escape from his radar. For so many years he had been shamed for his failure, the almighty angel who couldn't catch a mere demon.

He could no longer step into Olympus, no matter how many demons he murdered to win back the gods favor. Insanity had taken him, they said. The darkness of his wings spoke louder than anything else, forbidding him from going home.

He would find this breeding demon, and he will take everything it ever loved. The angel he held against the wall gasped for breath, his eyes wide with fear as one of Aizen's wings became black. Aizen looked to the angel, snapping his neck like a twig. The angel dropped to the floor, Aizen panting as he looked at what he had done.

He was not a monster.

"I see now why they kicked you out." Aizen looked to Gin, the angel standing by the doorway. His wings were still white despite his insanity, the angel having done worse than Aizen himself. Aizen turned away from the dead angel and his partner, looking to his black wing.

"How are you not tainted?" Aizen asked, Gin smiling his fox like smile. He shrugged, walking over to his partner.

"All the people I have murdered deserved to burn. All the demons I have killed deserved to return to hell. You murder for fun." Gin jumped back when Aizen tried to grab his throat, Aizen growling in anger at him. A horn sprouted from his head, matching his black wing.

"Shut up!" He growled, his brown eye becoming red. Gin smiled, turning away. He walked towards the exit, leaving Aizen and the angel he killed behind.

"I will assemble the council. There is only person who could make a demon disappear off the radar." Gin left with that, Aizen left there. His demon side was ready to consume his soul, but Aizen didn't want that. If he was consumed, he'll become the very being he hunted with such a passion. He looked to the angel he murdered, swallowing thickly.

He wasn't a monster.

:::+:::

"An angel of death is a stone wall. We separate the dead from the living, holy and unholy." Grimmjow looked to Urahara who sat on a chair, his hat covering his eyes. Grimmjow nodded, Urahara sipping some sake.

Grimmjow yelped when he was slammed against the wall, Urahara holding a cane against his throat. He continued to sip his sake, acting as if he had done nothing. Grimmjow was in shock, not even seeing the other man move.

"Time doesn't exist to an angel of death. As far as time is concerned, I had not moved from my seat." Grimmjow gasped for breath when the cane was moved, Urahara sipping the last of his sake.

"My cane is my scythe. What is yours?" Grimmjow rose to his feet, dusting off his clothes. He shrugged, coughing a little bit to clear his dry throat.

"I don't know. I just figured out I was one," Grimmjow told him, Urahara grunting softly. Grimmjow blinked and Urahara was sitting down again, the angel drinking sake once again.

"Every reaper has a scythe, no matter if he or she knows they are or not. It is something you use the most." Grimmjow was growing rapidly frustrated, and he wasn't sure why. He never carried anything materialistic with himself, since he never found an attraction to anything. Ichigo was the only thing he held onto in his life.

"Demons can't be scythes, only humans." Grimmjow growled in anger, trying to think of anything he held close besides Ichigo.

"I don't know," he growled, Urahara humming softly. He stood up, walking over to Grimmjow. He offered him his cup of sake, Grimmjow looking to the half empty cup with a frown.

"I don't drink anymore." Urahara hummed, drinking the rest of the sake.

"So you used to drink?" Urahara asked, Grimmjow nodding once. Urahara walked over to his seat, his cup full once again.

"Why did you stop drinking, Grimmjow?" Urahara asked, Grimmjow trying not to roll his eyes as he tried to think to why he stopped drinking. When he used to drink, a lot of weird things would happen. He could predict when somebody would die, and when he or she would die, and their murderer. He worked for the police force then, and he was at the top. He was called a psychic, and the police force used him for all homicide cases. But one day he didn't want to drink.

He was tired of seeing so much death and not being able to get there in time to stop it. When he stopped drinking, he stopped seeing. Even though he was happy, the force wasn't. He was kicked out of the force and called useless, which led him to work for an anime company instead. At least there it didn't matter what he saw. And after that, he never drank again.

"Drinking allows our consciousness to broaden itself, making ourselves aware of the reaper inside of us. When you stopped drinking, you must have lost your earth bound scythe and was left with your spiritual one." Grimmjow frowned, wondering why it had to be that way. Urahara shrugged, standing up and offering Grimmjow his cup of sake once more.

"I will give you this one chance. If you want your power back, drink. But if you want to live your normal life, leave along with your mate." Grimmjow looked to Urahara, the choices not easy. For the first, he didn't want to see all that death again. But, he couldn't let Ichigo die either. He took the cup of sake, looking at the clear liquid. He brought the cup to his lips, drinking the smooth liquor.

He dropped the cup when he heard screaming in his head, his vision blurring with blood and pain. He grabbed his skull, falling to his knees with a scream. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mind racing as he saw every man and woman who was dying or being murdered.

"Control it, or it will control you Grimmjow." Grimmjow was gasping for breath, his entire body sweating as he felt all the pain from the people. He slammed his fists against the floor, grabbing his hair to try and substitute one pain for another. He fell to the floor, his eyes closing as he tried to push away the pain.

"Embrace the pain, let it in." Grimmjow tried to grab onto anything in his mind, anything that could protect him from the pain. Orange hair flashed in his vision, Ichigo suddenly standing next to him. All the screams echoed in his mind, but Ichigo smiled like there was only silence.

"It's okay."

Grimmjow reached for Ichigo's hand, a whirlwind of pain echoing through his mind and body. Ichigo reached for him, grabbing his hand. The screams finally stopped, the pain becoming a dull throb. Ichigo smiled, dissipating into thin air but leaving behind a gun. Grimmjow opened his eyes, lying on the floor alone. He slowly rose up, looking to the gun he held in his hand.

"Amazing."

Grimmjow looked to Urahara who was looking to him in shock, the reaper standing up from his seat. Grimmjow looked back to his gun, the one he always had by his side when he was on the force. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't have it, and there wasn't a day on the force he didn't use it. Grimmjow frowned, looking around for Ichigo. But his lover wasn't there.

"I underestimated you two." Grimmjow looked to Urahara, the older man sitting back down and sipping his sake. A smirk touched the Urahara's face, his eyes peeking through his blonde hair. Urahara lifted up his cane, finally putting down his cup of sake.

"Rule number one of being a reaper, always have a heavy supply of sake." Grimmjow blinked, taking a step back when he was surrounded by six cups of sake.

"For every one you drink, try to shoot your gun." Grimmjow checked how much bullets were there, a frown touching his face when he saw it was empty.

"It's empty."

Grimmjow yelped when his head was hit, Urahara sitting in his seat with his cane raised. Grimmjow growled at him, the older man merely raising an eyebrow.

"Rule number two, do not believe in what isn't there, but what is." Grimmjow tried not to roll his eyes, sitting down and picking up a cup of sake. He chugged it, shaking his head when it was stronger than he expected.

"Try to shoot it."

Grimmjow looked to Urahara, the blonde haired man sipping his own sake. Grimmjow pointed his gun at the ceiling and pulled the trigger, only nothing came out.

"Drink another."

Grimmjow kept drinking, but the gun never shot. He didn't realize his cups kept getting refilled till he stood up, his balance thrown off. He was as drunk as a sailor, his gun held loosely in his hand.

"There's no goddamned bullet!" Grimmjow finally yelled at Urahara, pointing his gun at his supposed mentor. Urahara stood up, looking into Grimmjow's eyes.

"If there's no bullets, why are you pointing it at me?" Grimmjow blinking as his brain caught up with what he was doing. Grimmjow looked from his gun back to Urahara, holding his hand steady. For a split second Grimmjow was back in the force. His gun was full of bullets and a man was running. The man had killed a little girl and her father, and Grimmjow was furious. He cornered the man in an alley, his eyes searching the darkness to see his face.

Grimmjow steadied his gun, his heartbeat suddenly calm.

"What are you going to do? Only death himself can take my soul!"

Grimmjow placed his finger on the trigger, his anger spiking.

"Fuck you."

Grimmjow pulled the trigger, a burst of light exploding from his gun. Urahara pulled a sword from his cane, slicing the burst of light in half. Grimmjow dropped his gun out of shock, the light fading away. Urahara sheathed his sword once again, his sword now a normal cane.

"Good. But I suggest you fuck your lover instead. We will continue this tomorrow, Orihime is taking a bath and I must see." Grimmjow was left alone in the room, his eyes staring at the gun he dropped. He leaned down and picked up the gun, checking if maybe there were bullets. The case was still empty.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Do you understand what will happen?" Urahara asked, Ichigo lying on his futon with his gaze pointed at the ceiling. His stomach had grown rapidly over the past few days, his time having arrived. His water had broken but Ichigo didn't want to move from his spot. He had shifted genders so he could deliver, his chest slightly raised with breasts. It didn't matter though, the blankets covering Ichigo's body. The last thing he wanted was for Urahara to try something at this delicate time.

Orihime was getting ready to help him give him birth, her face set with a frown as she placed towels beneath him. Ichigo felt someone grab his hand and from scent alone he knew it was Grimmjow. He didn't want to look at him though, not right then. Ichigo wouldn't admit it to anybody, but he was in shock. He was about to give birth to this kid, a kid originally he didn't want. He was just waiting for the council to come in, to take away what he unintentionally learned to love.

He didn't think he could ever love the being inside of himself, but somehow he did. He never told Grimmjow about his thoughts, knowing the blue haired man would than ask for more. Ichigo would not go through this again.

"I understand."

Urahara left the room after that, blocking off the room with a barrier. Nobody could get out or in until after the baby was born. No angel or demon. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hand tighter, Ichigo's eyes slanting towards his lover. Grimmjow was looking at Orihime but when he felt he was being watched he looked to Ichigo. Ichigo gave him a small smile, Grimmjow's shaking hand calming down slightly.

"Alright Ichigo, your six centimeters dilated. We can't start pushing till your ten." Ichigo grunted, looking to Orihime as she turned away to do something.

"How do you know this shit?" Ichigo asked, Orihime looking to him over her shoulder. She blushed slightly, looking away.

"After the war ended, I tried to live a normal life like everybody else. I ended up becoming a doctor. Delivering babies wasn't hard for me." Ichigo guessed as much sense she loved kids, cursed with the inability to have her own. When the demon left her body she could have kids, but until then, her body was merely a vessel with little purpose.

"Fun," Ichigo sighed, wincing when he felt a sharp pain in his back and stomach. He breathed through it, Orihime looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"So not even a demon as strong as yourself is immune to this pain huh?" She asked, a light teasing tone in her voice. Ichigo flipped her off, Orihime giggling as she turned away again. They waited for what seemed forever, the contractions building till Ichigo could hardly take them anymore. Demons cried blood, making it obvious to their sorrow or pain. Ichigo tried to hold back his tears, breathing quickly as the pain suddenly increased. Orihime came back to his side, kneeling by his legs. She spread them slightly, putting something warm by his ass.

"It's time to push Ichigo." Ichigo wanted to yell at her to fuck off but he merely nodded, squeezing Grimmjow's hand as he readied himself for the pain ahead. He pushed with the next contraction when Orihime told him to, his fangs digging into his bottom lip when he felt like his body was shredding apart. He stopped pushing abruptly, gritting his teeth as he contemplated if this was a good idea.

"Ichigo you have to push, it'll only hurt more if you don't." Ichigo looked to Orihime, daring her to try this and then tell him that. He felt a tear escape, Grimmjow wiping it away before Orihime could see it.

"Come on Ichigo, just breathe and push," Grimmjow told him, Ichigo tightening his hold on his hand to silently tell him that this was all his fault. Ichigo breathed to calm his nerves, pushing again with another contraction. He couldn't stop a pained whine from leaving his lips, his body spreading apart and burning in places he didn't know existed. He could hear Orihime counting but his mind was fogged with pain, only stopping when she stopped counting.

He panted as he tried not to cry, letting his head fall back against the futon. He closed his eyes and bit his trembling lip, Grimmjow touching his hair. The orange strands had got a little bit longer, the thought helping Ichigo distract himself from the immense pain going through his body.

Ichigo pushed with another contraction when it came, his entire lower abdomen breaking apart. He tried not to scream but a growl escaped, his body able to identify what was hurting him but wanting to tear it apart at the same time. Ichigo pushed for what seemed like days, Orihime reassuring him that he was doing a good job. Ichigo reached his limit when his pelvis felt like it split in two with a hard push, his eyes snapping open as he screamed in agony.

"I see the head!" Orihime exclaimed, Ichigo panting through clenched teeth, far from excited. His eyes flashed golden, locking on Orihime who looked up when she felt the pressure of his gaze. Ichigo growled, squeezing Grimmjow's hand till he cried out in pain.

"Get this thing out of me!" Ichigo growled in a demonic tone, Orihime's eyes widening in shock and fear. Ichigo fell back against the futon, his face covered in blood by his tears. Orihime counted down again, Ichigo pushing as hard as he could to get this thing out of him. Grimmjow held onto his hand even though his own was probably broken, Ichigo releasing a pained whine.

"I promise Ichigo, after the head is out it won't hurt anymore, but you have to push!" Orihime told him, Ichigo wanting to scream at her that he was pushing. He cried out when he pushed, pain running through his body like fire. Ichigo couldn't feel his legs, couldn't feel the blood on his face. He couldn't feel much of anything, but he knew what he did feel. He felt Grimmjow's hand holding his own, the immense pain that ran through his body, and Orihime's hand helping him open wider. But none of it mattered cause all he wanted was for this to be over. How was this considered beautiful?!

"The head is almost out Ichigo!" Orihime told him, Ichigo screaming as he pushed one last hard time. He felt an immense pressure before there was a release, his body pushing feebly before there was a sudden relief through his body. Ichigo tried to sit up quickly, Grimmjow helping him so he wouldn't hurt himself. Orihime cut the umbilical chord and cleaned off the alien looking baby, a small smile touching her lips.

"It's a girl."

Ichigo looked at his daughter with tearful eyes, her small face wrinkled as she cried. She had a head full of blue hair, two wings attached to her back. They resembled angel wings, but one was black and the other was white. She had a demon tail instead of horns, just like her grandmother. Orihime wrapped her in a towel, handing her to Ichigo. Ichigo took her into his arms, and once he held her she stopped crying. She opened her eyes, looking up to her mother.

One eye was golden and the other was blue. Ichigo forgot about all the pain he had went through, because at that moment his daughter was the only thing that mattered. Grimmjow looked over his shoulder, touching a finger to her face. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, Ichigo laying his head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Harumi," Grimmjow whispered, kissing Ichigo's head.

"Let's name her Harumi."

After delivering the afterbirth, the barrier was brought down, his friends coming in to see the new addition to their group. Her wings and tail had gone away then, showing that she would have control over her form like Ichigo did. Ichigo for a split second forgot about the Council. Forgot about the dangers of this human world. All that mattered was that his baby girl was safe in his arms.

:::+:::

"Urahara moved his shop," Gin sighed, looking at the burned down building in front of them. Aizen tried not to lose his composure, looking at what was left of the old store. He leaned down, picking up a partially burned picture. His eyes widened when he saw his demon, the one he had chased so long ago. A baby was held in her arms, but most of the baby's features had burned away besides its orange hair. Aizen frowned in anger, crumbling up the picture and throwing it back into the ash.

"This is where my demon had ran. If I known I could have torn her apart myself!" Aizen growled, standing up to his full height.

"Send out a search for a demon with orange hair. That will be our next target." Gin didn't question him but a man from the Council stood up, motioning towards the ash.

"There's demon blood here sir, it is likely our demon breeder has already perished." Aizen looked to the man that spoke, the blonde haired man taking a step back when Aizen walked towards him.

"Are you for sure?" Aizen asked, the man looking to his comrades for back up. None of them dared question Aizen though, taking a step back. The lone man swallowed thickly, shaking his head. He yelped when he was lifted by his throat, Aizen growling as his true form poured through. Everybody gasped in disgust and shock, pulling out their weapons to attack the tainted angel.

"Then do not tell me he is dead!"

"Drop him demon!" The other men yelled, Aizen looking to the group of men. Even with all his power, he could not fight them all off. Just when he thought he would die in shame, Gin stepped up, stepping between them and Aizen.

"I understand our leader is tainted, and though you wish to slay, we still have a breeder on our hands. Breeder first, then you may slay him." The other men were hesitant at first, but they all knew a breeder was more deadly than a tainted angel. They lowered their weapons, Gin turning to Aizen who still held the other angel captive.

"Drop him. We must find the breeder." Aizen let the other man go, willing away his true form. Aizen looked to Gin, the man who should have killed him from the beginning giving him his signature fox like grin.

"Urahara can only go so far. His new store must be close by." Aizen nodded, the group of men leaving the two in the ash. Gin's eyes never left Aizen's the tainted angel turning away from his partner.

"You will let them kill me?" Aizen asked, Gin chuckling softly. Aizen looked back to him, wondering what the deceiving fox found so funny.

"The Council Head already knows of your taint. He has ordered your death. And I will be the one to do it." Aizen watched as Gin walked away, his eyes shifting back to the picture he had crumpled up. It lay still in the ash, the light wind not able to carry it away. Aizen picked it up, opening it up once again. He pictured that demon woman in front of him, his anger growing.

"You ruined me."

The picture caught on fire, Aizen dropping it when he was burned. He looked at his hand, his eyes widening when he saw the fire didn't leave a mark on his skin.

He was not a monster.

 _Don't lie to yourself._

Aizen looked up sharply, looking for the owner of that voice. He turned to leave the ash, hoping to catch up with the group.

 _You're a monster._

Aizen shook his head, looking again for the owner of the voice.

 _I'm right here._

Aizen turned around, looking for the demon that spoke. He froze when he saw his reflection in a mirror, his eyes glowing red as horns sprouted from his head. Aizen stumbled back, panting softly as he had a revelation.

The voice was inside his head.

 _You're mine._

 **Author's note: This was supposed to go up yesterday, but that's never how it works. So anyway, hope you guys like the story so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Urahara, what happened to Ichigo's mother?" Grimmjow was resting after a long day of training, his daughter in his arms. She was growing rapidly, a demon thing Ichigo told him. She was already the size of a six month old baby after only three days, her eyes alert as she looked around the room she was in. She had already said her first word, screaming mama whenever she was hungry or tired. She hadn't said dada yet, but Grimmjow knew it was going to be soon.

She drank blood and human food, but she preferred blood to her formula sometimes. Ichigo let her drink his blood, the mixture of his DNA something she seemed to like. It was new to Grimmjow, but he tried not to comment.

Urahara sighed, dragging Grimmjow's attention back to his mentor. Grimmjow gave his finger to his daughter, letting her play with it so she wouldn't cry for attention.

"His mother met Ichigo's father during the first war. It was a hectic time, and thousands of angels were tainted, while millions of demons were sent back to hell. One angel though, new to his job fell in love with Ichigo's mother. When she challenged him to a duel, he let her hurt him. It was pathetic, but the angel didn't want to hurt her." Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, wondering if that's what happened with Uryu and Orihime. They never said anything about liking each other, but it was rather obvious Uryu had some feelings for her.

"At the end of the war was when Ichigo's mother conceived him. The angel grew furious, coming to her window everyday, begging her to abort the child. But, she had fell in love with her child. So she ran with Isshin to hide from the angel when he was tasked with the duty of killing her and her child." Grimmjow frowned, looking to his daughter who smiled up at him with her two small teeth showing.

"The angel knew then she didn't love him. He devoted himself to killing the child and the father so he could have her, but when she came here he couldn't find her. They say he went insane, tainted by his love and insanity for her. She died many years ago though from fighting a nosferatu. It is said though, he is the one who is looking for you and Ichigo now."

Grimmjow looked to the door when it slammed open, Uryu hurrying into the room. He kneeled in front of Urahara, looking up to the blonde haired man.

"They're here."

Grimmjow frowned, holding his daughter tighter in his grasp. Urahara rose up, telling Grimmjow to follow him. Grimmjow didn't want to, he didn't want to lose his child. He pulled out his gun, staying calm as he followed Urahara to the front of the store. Ichigo and his friends were already there, Ichigo in his true form. Grimmjow stood by his side, Ichigo's eyes trained on the men standing in the store. A barrier seemed to be between them, but even so the men were too close for his comfort.

"Urahara, I missed you old friend." Grimmjow looked to a silver haired man, his eyes slitted as he smiled a fox like smile. Grimmjow looked to Orihime when she touched his arm, motioning to his daughter. Grimmjow shook his head, not wanting to let his daughter go.

"I see the father was an angel of death. That's too bad, he would have been a good asset to our ranks." Grimmjow's eyes snapped to the man, a growl escaping his throat. He didn't even know where it came from, but sirens were going off in his head.

Why wasn't anybody fighting!

"He would have been, but he's an idiot to teach." Grimmjow looked to Urahara, the blonde haired man's lips pulled into a straight line. Ichigo flared out his wings when a different man stepped forward, his brown hair slicked back. His eyes were locked on Harumi like a hungry animal, Grimmjow pointing his gun at him.

"Ichigo is it?" The brown haired man looked to Ichigo, Ichigo narrowing his eyes. The brown haired man sniffed the air, one of his eyes flashing red.

"You smell just like her."

Ichigo would have charged forward if Chad didn't stop him, Grimmjow preparing to shoot his gun. This was the tainted angel.

"Aizen, control yourself," the silver haired man told him, the other angels behind him seeming to shake with fear as the brown haired man sprouted a horn from his head.

"I couldn't have her…" He whispered in a near demonic voice, Grimmjow watching with wide eyes as black wings sprouted from his back. His hands grew claws and his feet tore through his shoes, showing black demonic feet.

"She chose your disgusting father over me… She chose you over me!" His body grew with muscle, his face becoming twisted and deformed.

He stopped growing when a hand was thrust through his chest, the silver haired man frowning in disgust. He pulled his hand out, holding a black heart. The tainted angel fell onto the floor, the silver haired man looking to Ichigo.

"Since the child has already been born, my mission is done here." The silver haired man turned around, Grimmjow looking to the trail of blood coming from the once ordinary man. He looked up when he heard a gasp, the silver haired man frozen in place. A black demon tail was thrust through his stomach, his body splitting in half when it flinched. Urahara took a step forward, the other men with the silver haired man running out of the store in fear.

"I'll take you instead."

Aizen rose up from the floor, his three eyes staring at them all. His black lips pulled up into a crooked smile, two fangs sprouting from his gums. The demon rolled his shoulders another horn accompanying the other.

"A true nosferatu. It's been a while since I've seen your kind." Grimmjow looked to Urahara, the blonde haired man not even seeming to be afraid. Grimmjow was trying not to be, but he was afraid of the monster in front of him. Neither Isshin nor Ichigo looked like the monster in front of him, the being a hideous creature.

"Hell will open for you any minute now, so please, take a seat." Aizen charged forward, trying to break down the barrier that separated them. Uryu growled softly, Grimmjow looking to him. He was turning into the same monster as Aizen, Grimmjow taking a step back in fear.

Was this the world his daughter would grow up in?

This nightmare?

Grimmjow took another step back, his daughter crying when she wasn't instantly given to her mother. Ichigo didn't turn around though, didn't seem to care. Grimmjow wanted to turn away, to leave all this hell behind. He didn't want his daughter to know this world. Didn't want her to know of her heritage.

Grimmjow wouldn't let her suffer through this.

"Grimmjow, after Uryu tires him down, shoot him." Grimmjow looked to Urahara, his mentor looking to him with a frown.

"It is your job."

Grimmjow shook his head, holding his daughter against his chest. He wouldn't live in this world; he wouldn't let her live in this world.

Grimmjow gasped when his foot didn't meet ground when he stepped back, looking over his shoulder to see a gaping hole. Aizen tried to run at the sight of it while Uryu returned to his natural form, fire erupting from the hole. Grimmjow was pulled back before he could get burned, Ichigo returned to his normal form and taking Harumi into his arms.

Grimmjow looked to Aizen when he heard a roar, the demon locked inside the building. A rope of fire erupted from the hole, sling shooting to Aizen and wrapping around his body. The demon screamed in agony as he was pulled quickly towards the hole, Grimmjow gasping when he grabbed his leg. As he fell into the hole he scratched the walls, trying to grab onto something. He grabbed onto a piece of glass, Grimmjow looking up to see Urahara standing by the holes edge.

"Grimmjow, you have to let go. Hell will spit you back out," Urahara told him; Grimmjow wanting to scream at him that he wasn't going to hell. That was the one place he did not want to fucking go. He knew his hand was bleeding though, and it wouldn't be long before he fell. He looked to Ichigo and Harumi who came to the edge, Ichigo's eyes full of worry.

"Can you get him out?" Ichigo asked, Urahara picking up a stone.

"No, he's already in the hole. Don't worry; he's an angel of death. Hell with spit him out as soon as Satan verifies that." Grimmjow yelped when Urahara threw the rock at his face, his hand slipping. He screamed as the hole closed above him, his mind racing as he fell down a dark endless hole. Aizen was nowhere to be seen, though Grimmjow could still hear his screams. He fell for what seemed like forever, and just when he thought this would be his permanent hell, his body slammed against a hard surface.

Grimmjow grunted when the air was knocked out of him, coughing roughly as he turned onto his side.

"It's been a while since I've had an angel of death in my chambers." Grimmjow looked up to see a green haired woman, the skeleton of a ram on her head. Her upper body was normal, but her lower body was one of a horse, her eyes flashing red.

"What brings you here?"

Grimmjow shakily rose to his feet, shaking his head of the stars around him. He looked around the room he was in, the room seeming rather normal, despite the walls that were covered in blood. Screams of anguished souls came from the fireplace, and though they scared Grimmjow, for some reason he couldn't feel more at home.

"I was dragged here, by Aizen, a tainted angel." The lady hummed thoughtfully as she walked around Grimmjow, the sound of her hooves making Grimmjow anxious.

"Interesting. My name is Lilith. I am Satan's first wife." Grimmjow swallowed thickly when she leaned in, sniffing his scent.

"You stink. So let me guess, you want to go back?" Grimmjow nodded, falling to his knees when his back erupted with pain, a hole opening beneath him.

"Only if you didn't stink."

Grimmjow blacked out.

:::+:::

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Urahara shrugged, looking at his student. He was lucky he only ran into Satan's wife, Satan himself would have killed him on the spot. He wouldn't tell him that though. He only had to close the hole before something decided to crawl out of it.

The six engraved on his back was his ticket to hell, making it possible for him to travel through the realms. But everything was okay he guessed.

He would wake up and remember everything, but at least he had a family to return to.

"When he wakes up, you can return home."

Urahara left with that, walking over to the bathroom.

Orihime was taking another bath.

 ** _The End_**

 **Author's note: Not my best story, but this is as far as my muse would take me. Well, that's all folks! Back at college, so sorry if not edited perfectly.**


End file.
